For research of depositional environment, exploration of geological resources, or the like, various types of geological prospection have been conducted. During the process of the geological prospection, as the member for acquiring data, video photographing, photography shooting, and the like, such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-35332, and the like, have been conducted.
In the geological prospection fields, objects that are determined not to be moved among exposure parts of veins or exposure parts of rocks such as sedimentary rock, igneous rock, metamorphic rock, and the like, that is, objects subjected to geological prospection such as veins, sedimentary rock, igneous rock, and the like, that needs to be prospected due to the determination to be the spot naturally are referred to as outcrop.
A process of measuring the entire side of the outcrop, a size of a specific portion of the outcrop, or the like, at the time of the prospection of the outcrop may be needed.
To perform the process, the related art photographs a coin, a pack of cigarettes, a hammer, a tapeline, or the like, by a camera to acquire images for analysis in a laboratory, or the like, after the prospection.
However, most of the outcrops cannot be accessed by prospectors or when the outcrops can be accessed by prospectors, very inconvenient situations may occur. Therefore, it is very difficult to prospect a large number of outcrops.